Girlfriend or WIFE?
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Isu 'gay? Blind date? Perjodohan? Dan masing-masing musibah yang menimpaku tersebut saling berhubungan dengan gadis paling sial yang pernah ku temui. Sakura Haruno! Dan sekarang? Dia adalah istriku! Apa yang harus ku lakukan! ARRGH!/ "K-kau!"/ "KYAAAA! MAHOOO!"/ Rnr please?


"**Ketika cinta hadir dikarenakan suatu ketidaksengajaan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"**

**Disclaimer : **(c) Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, GAJE, DAN SEGALA KENISTAAN AKAN DIJUMPAI DALAM FIC INI. **

**Recomended song : Super Junior - SPY **(ps : jangan tanya kenapa harus lagu ini T^T karena author dapet feelnya buat ngerjain ff ini waktu ngedengerin lagu ini, jadi maaf kalau sedikit rancu)

**Summary : **Isu 'gay'? Blind date? Perjodohan? Dan masing-masing musibah yang menimpaku tersebut saling berhubungan dengan gadis paling sial yang pernah ku temui. Sakura Haruno! Dan sekarang? Dia adalah istriku?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! ARRGH!

**Yoon Ji Eu19 present :**

**Girlfriend, or... Wife?! (What should I do?)**

"Hei, kau sudah dengar berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau dia digosipkan seorang gay?"

"Hah?! Kau serius?!"

"Sst! Aku serius, berita ini bahkan sudah menyebar ke luar sekolah,"

"Sampai separah itu? Padahal ku kira dia itu 'normal',"

"Aku juga begitu, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti tentang berita ini, yah... berharap saja kalau pangeran Uchiha itu tidak benar-benar 'gay' dan berita itu hanya 'hoax'"

"Mm! Semoga saja,"

* * *

"Eh, kalian sudah tahu berita mengenai Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh, berita yang menggosipkannya 'gay' itu ya?"

"Aku sudah tahu,"

"Aku jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan kalau seandainya dia benar-benar 'gay',"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu kan, 'dewan siswa' memangnya kalian tidak ngeri jika mengetahui 'dewan siswa' kalian adalah seorang 'gay'?"

"Aih... kau benar! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya,"

"Apalagi jika seandainya ditinggalkan dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Aish! Aku benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi!"

"Ne, ne!"

* * *

Di sepanjang koridor, terdengar dengan jelas langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari. Benar-benar terburu-buru dan bahkan seolah tak perduli bahwa ia telah menabrak beberapa siswa di koridor tersebut hingga menimbulkan keributan kecil. Sosok pemuda itu hanya dapat membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum kikuk tiap kali mendapati dirinya menabrak orang-orang di koridor tersebut. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan pemuda berambut cerah itu menghentikan aksi larinya.

"Sasuke! SASUKEEEEE...!" Naruto berteriak heboh sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kelas tersebut. Sontak saja, dalam hitungan detik pemuda berambut 'nyentrik' itu menjadi sorotan utama seisi kelas tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, pemuda itu langsung menghambur, dan menghampiri sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di deret kursi pojok kanan paling depan. Tepat di depan meja guru.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu pemuda di hadapannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke yang awalnya tengah menekuni pekerjaannya, membaca sebuah buku dengan khusyuk pun terkaget-kaget hingga buku yang berada di tangannya itu jatuh terlepas dan mendarat di atas mejanya.

"Yak! Kau!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang bertengger di bahunya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling sadis yang ia miliki. Matanya memicing menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, aku juga bisa mendengar suaramu, Naruto. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia mengambil bukunya dan kembali membacanya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin, embun-embun kecil di dahinya kian bertambah intensitasnya di dahi pemuda itu.

"Gawat! Gawat, Teme!"

Sasuke mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Gawat kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Aish... pokoknya ini gawat dan penting!"

"Lalu kenapa?" sahut si tuan Uchiha itu dengan nada enteng dan datarnya yang biasa. Ia menatap pemuda ber rambut kuning terang itu dengan pandangan yang tak terlalu bersahabat. Yah, tentu saja karena pemuda tersebut telah mengacaukan konsentrasinya dan menganggu waktu santainya. Pemuda raven itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang digelutinya.

Sementara itu Nauro, yang mendapat tatapan tak senang dari sahabatnya dan diacuhkan hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Teme! Seharusnya kau memperhatikanku!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Ya sudah, ada apa?" Sasuke dengan enggan menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak berselera.

"Kau! Ada hoax tentangmu, Sasuke!" Naruto menyeret sebuah bangku dan mendudukinya sehingga ia dan Sasuke kini berbicara berhadapan. Kini pemuda bernama Naruto itu menatap sosok sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke menjingitkan alisnya.

"Hoax? Aku?" ulangnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda berambut mencolok itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya agar pemuda itu dapat membisikkan kata-kata yang hendak disampaikannya.

Namun sekali lagi, pemuda berambut ravenitu menampakkan raut wajah tak suka.

"Tidak bisakah kita tetap bicara seperti ini?" protesnya. Pemuda pemilik bola mata onyx itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan risih.

"Kenapa kerjamu itu selalu protes, Teme! Ini penting!"

"Lalu?"

"Dan hal yang akan kita bicarakan ini terlalu 'fulgar' untuk disadap banyak orang! Kau puas, tuan Uchiha?" desis Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit dimanipulasikan.

Sasuke merotasi bola matanya bosan, tapi kemudian ia bangkit dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kan kepalanya dan mulai memasang pendengarannya sebaik mungkin.

Naruto yang melihat situasi ini, langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk membatasi bibirnya dan telinga Sasuke agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Jadi apa beritanya?" bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin. Ia melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau, dikabarkan 'gay'"

"APA?!" Sasuke sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bengis.

"Aish... diam, Teme!" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke memelankan suaranya. Namun tetap saja, Sasuke mengabaikan isyarat pemuda dihadapannya. Kini terlihat jelas di manik mata pemuda rupawan itu kilatan kekesalan dan juga amarah yang begitu tak terbendung.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan berita itu, Dobe?!" tuntut Sasuke tak sabar.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dipijitnya dahinya pelan.

"Yak, Teme, tenang dulu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, bodoh!" Sasuke berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya keras.

"Aish...! Tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku bodoh, tuan Uchiha yang jenius?!" Naruto turut berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Sasuke diam. Naruto mendengus sebal. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, kemudian segera dikeluarkannya ponsel flat berwarna oranye itu dari saku blazernya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera pada layar sentuh ponselnya itu.

"Kau tahu, kurasa ini adalah hoax yang kedengarannya cukup sepele, tapi sayangnya entah bisa bagaimana hoax ini telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, maksudku bukan hanya siswa KHS yang tahu hoax ini, Teme, bahkan murid dari luar sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang, ini menjadi permasalahn yang cukup serius, mengingat ini adalah permasalahan kadar kenormalan-mu,"

"Apa kau mengetahui siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang menyebarkan rumornya, tapi yang jelas masalah ini sudah menjadi trending topic dikalangan siswa KHS sendiri," Jawab Naruto, jari-jarinya masih senantiasa mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak, "kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Masalahnya akan semakin rumit jika sudah sampai terdengar oleh orang tuamu,"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" pemuda berambut reaven itu merebahkan kepalanya pada mejanya sendiri dan menutup kepalanya menggunakan buku aljabar miliknya.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya, bukankah kau punya Tayuya, jadi apa salahnya kau mengenalkannya ke publik juga sekaligus pada orang tuamu. Jelaskan, kalau dia itu kekasihmu," ujar Naruto sembari menggidikkan bahunya enteng.

Sontak, Sasuke yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau mau aku mati, heh?!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan buku aljabar di tangannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku, Teme!" Naruto memprotes tindakan anarkis yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini. Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Itu bukanlah saran yang baik. Asal kau tahu, Dobe Tayuya itu lebih tua 5 tahun dariku! Dan jika Ibuku mengetahuinya aku bisa dibunuh!" amuk Sasuke.

Naruto berdigik ngeri menatap amukan sahabatnya ini. Lantas saja ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuningnya itu dan berdecak seolah menambah kesan dramatis.

"Lalu kenapa kau memacarinya? Kau tahu, kau itu terlihat seperti memacari tante-tante," komentar Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang dirasanya sedikit menimbulkan tonjolan kecil.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, entah mengapa kepalanya secara tiba-tiba terasa penuh dan penat.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti," jawab Sasuke asal—bahkan mungkin, terkesan seadanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi kosa kata apa yang dapat dikatakannya. Sepertinya stoknya benar-benar habis hingga tuan Uchiha ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Naruto mencibir, namun kemudian cibiran itu digantingan senyuman misterius yang entah apa maknanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" seru pemuda itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menggidikkan bahunya tak acuh.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu tampak mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan tampaknya cengiran lebar pemuda itu kian merambah seiring matanya melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hey! Teme, coba lihat ini, aku punya solusi untuk menangani masalahmu!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dan menyodorkan ponsel flat oranye miliknya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengambil ponsel Naruto dan melihatnya, seketika raut wajahnya mengalami perubahan drastis. Matanya yang memang setengah sipit kian mengecil menelusuri kata-kata pada layar ponsel di genggamannya. Alisnya mengeriyit bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia menyerahkan benda elektronik itu pada pemiliknya.

Naruto mendengus, "Blind date," jawabnya singkat. Naruto tersenyum jahil, alisnya bergerak naik turun. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Jadi... maksudmu, aku..." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, kepala reavennya menggeleng berulang kali, seolah berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai keadaannya saat ini.

"Yap. Kau ikut kencan buta, Teme!"

* * *

Sasuke mendengus, ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan buku aljabar. Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri malah berkutat dengan ponsel android miliknya. Bahkan sesekali terdengar decakan kesal dari pemuda berambut kuning terang itu—yang seolah-olah sengaja untuk membuat Sasuke merasa risih.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke kini menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia mencibir pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengusirku ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ia kembali mengangkat buku aljabar kesayangannya tersebut hingga menutupi wajahnya dan berlagak seolah-olah tengah serius menggelutinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengatakannya, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mengulanginya," kata pemuda Uchiha itu dengan nada datar.

"Terserah kau sajalah, chiken butt, aku malas berdebat denganmu! Jangan lupa saranku tadi, jika kau berubah fikiran, hubungi aku" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar ponselnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan pangeran Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, segera saja ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menutup matanya dan berkali-kali menarik nafas untuk meredam emosinya yang tengah mencapai titik akhir.

Gay?

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Segera saja Sasuke merogoh saku almamater sekolahnya dan menarik benda berbentuk persegi itu keluar dari tempatnya. Jari-jari tirusnya bergerak cepat di atas layar ponselnya. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan tanpa ragu lagi mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

_Temui aku di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat terakhir._

Sasuke kembali menyimpan benda telekomunikasi itu di saku almamater-nya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya singkat.

13. 25.

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa bukunya yang terserak di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sandangnya. Kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang ku yakin sudah dapat kalian prediksi.

Yap.

Tentu saja, atap sekolah!

**Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.**

Aku menyusuri koridor yang ku lewati ini dengan langkah yang dapat dikatakan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Mataku bergerak kesana-kemari menatap sosok-sosok manusia di sekelilingku dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka masih dapat mencuri kesempatan untuk berbisik-bisik dengan temannya.

Aku mendesis pelan. Kedua tanganku yang ku letakkan masing-masingnya di saku celanaku mengepal erat.

Gay?

Ingin sekali rasanya aku melayangkan tinjuku ini ke wajah masing-masing individu di sekitarku ini. Bayangkan saja, aku? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Adalah 'gay'?

Oh, ya Tuhan... siapa pula orang gila yang mengarang berita menyebalkan ini?

Dan lagi, tidak bisakah orang-orang menyebalkan ini melepaskan tatapan mereka dariku. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku merasa sangat risih dihujani oleh tatapan seperti itu?

Sengaja aku mepercepat langkahku agar aku bisa terlepas dari tatapan orang-orang itu. Memasuki koridor laboratorium Biologi, aku memutuskan untuk berlari, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tangga yang menghubungkan koridor dengan atap sekolah. Aku menaiki tangga itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Sesampainya aku di atap sekolah, aku langsung menghempaskan diriku pada tambok pembatas, dan menghela nafasku panjang.

Aku melirik arlojiku.

13. 33.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu atap yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang tampak begitu kontras dengan rambutnya. Secara sepintas, wajah pemuda itu sedikit mirip denganku, hanya saja mungkin wajahnya lebih tirus dan matanya lebih sipit ketimbang mataku.

Pemuda itu mengambil posisi menyandarkan dirinya ke kawat pembatas di sebelah kananku. Ia melirikku sekilas.

"Jadi... ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya langsung. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatapku dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Aku mendesahkan nafasnya gusar, ku tatap langit cerah di atasku dengan pandangan ambigu.

"Tentang hoax itu. Sai, aku butuh bantuanmu," kataku pelan, aku menatap pemuda bernama Sai itu dengan pandangan memohon.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali normal. "Wah... wah... tumben sekali. Oh, dan tentang hoax itu, kurasa itu permasalahan yang cukup serius," komentarnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, "Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu," ujarku. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyaku padanya dengan tingkat pengharapan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan padaku, sementara kau sendiri sudah pasti dapat menyelesaikan sekaligus menjawabnya, Sasuke,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tayuya," jawab Sai enteng.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan, Tayuya itu lebih tua 5 tahun dariku, dan jika seluruh orang tahu, dan yang lebih parah lagi, orang tuaku mengetahuinya, aku bisa dibunuh, Sai!"

Sai terkekeh, "Lalu kenapa kau memacarinya?"

Kali ini aku memicingkan mataku menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Oh, Ya Tuhan... bahkan kata-kata kalian sama persis!"

" Siapa?"

"Kau. Kau dan si kuning jelek Naruto," balasku ketus.

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa lagi? Toh memang begitu kenyataanya kan?"

"Tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau memberiku saran lain untuk masalah ini?"

"Ya, bisa. Tentu saja," jawab Sai kalem.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega, "Baguslah, jadi apa itu?" tanyaku pada sosok di depanku ini.

"Blind date," jawab Sai singkat.

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar, aku menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Blind date?" ulangku dengan nada yang tak menyiratkan keyakinan penuh. Namun Sai dengan tenangnya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kenapa omongan kalian selalu sama, heh? Apa kalian benar-benar berniat menjebloskanku ke acara itu?!" cecarku galak. Lamat-lamat ia terkekeh pelan mendengar responku yang terdengar begitu blak-blakan.

Namun tak selang beberapa lama ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Bukankah kau meminta saranku, dan aku sudah memberikan solusinya," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu santai. Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku solusi yang lebih rasional?"

"Dan kurasa saranku sudah cukup rasional untuk itu?"

Aku menepuk kepalaku gusar dan mendesah pasrah. Sementara Sai yang melihat tingkahku hanya bisa menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau sama sekali tak membantuku, Sai. Ah! Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu," aku bangkit dari posisi menyandarku dan bersiap untuk meninggalkannya. Dan tampaknya, Sai tidak terlalu memperdulikanku lagi. Aku terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, dan entah kesialan apa lagi, tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset.

Aish! Sial!

Aku menutup mataku erat. Bersiap-siap jikalau nantinya wajahku ini akan menghantam dingin dan kerasnya lantai beton atap sekolahku.

Tapi anehnya, mengapa aku tak merasa sakit? Bahkan lantai beton atap sekolah pun mendadak menjadi sedikit lembut. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mataku, dapat ku rasakan adanya hawa tak mengenakkan menyeruak di sekitar sini.

Kami-sama...

Jangan katakan kalau ini—

**BRAK!**

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

TBC.

Author note : gomen, minna-san u_u ini fic kelihatannya abal banget, mana ujung-ujungnya nggak jelas TTATT tapi ampunilah author~ saya sedang terkena wb parah dan baru bisa come back di akun baru dengan fic tak bermutu macam ini... *deep bow*

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat oppa-ku *lirik-lirik* terus buat my beloved chingu~ (Nurika, Maria, Depi, Leni, Esra) :') and special thanks for Viannyca my beloved Eomma~~ *kisseu*

Mian kalo jelek...

And last...

RCL, please? *puppy eyes*

v

v

v


End file.
